


Nothing keeps me together

by tattooed_lies



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence, Slight Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_lies/pseuds/tattooed_lies
Summary: This is a tiny moment on the tourbus during the Theatre of Pain tour.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nothing keeps me together

“You’re an asshole,” Vince says, as Nikki crawls into his bunk.

“ _You’re_ an asshole,” Nikki mutters, and nudges Vince to lie on his side.

Vince resists, for a bit, but then moves, turning his back to Nikki.

Nikki wraps an arm around Vince and pulls him close, tight against himself. The arm presses into Vince’s midriff; it’s uncomfortable, it makes it difficult to breathe. He thrusts his head back, hitting Nikki in the chin.

“Ow, fuck you,” Nikki groans, but he lets up a little.

“Ran out of coke?”

“Ran out of girls?” Nikki’s thumb moves in circles on Vince’s skin. “I waited till you kicked the last one out.”

“Very thoughtful of you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to not hit your daily quota.”

Vince sighs. He’s tired. He’s angry and he’s tired - though isn’t he always these days. And he knows why Nikki’s here, wearing nothing but his pants, barely, and rubbing himself against Vince’s naked ass.

“Is it my turn now?” Nikki’s mouth brushes the back of Vince’s head - bold move, considering what just happened.

This is just part of a ritual they play out. There is too much between them, feelings that they don’t talk about, that run the gamut from love to hate. Lately, resentment is a pretty prominent one, on both sides. So they mostly just yell or grumble at each other, fuck each other, or - on rare occasions when they’re kind of unconscious - cuddle each other.

“I’m asleep,” Vince says. He’s a little too pissed off at how Nikki’s been fucking with him all day.

Nikki sighs. “Are you gonna be a pain?” His hand moves down slowly.

“Are you gonna shut the fuck up?" Vince takes Nikki’s hand and places it back up his torso.

“My lip’s bleeding,” Nikki says, and he sounds surprised.

“Good,” Vince smiles. But then he turns around to have a look.

Vince presses his thumb to Nikki’s bottom lip and watches the blood well up where Nikki’s tooth must have split it. “Poor baby,” he mocks softly, as Nikki licks the blood away.

“Come on…” Nikki’s hand moves to Vince’s ass. “Where’s the lube.”

Being sober with these fuckheads around all the time is wearing on Vince. He knew it would be difficult, but it’s much worse than he expected. Not least because Nikki keeps taunting him, either making jokes or just flaunting all the substances Vince can’t use in his face. And then berating Vince every time he might be slipping; which, with everything weighing on his conscience, should be understandable. 

Oh, and then Nikki wants to fuck him too.

“Nikki…” Vince looks at him while Nikki fumbles and looks around for lube.

“Hm?” Nikki looks back at him, but he’s wasted and his eyes are unfocused. “Vinnie…” He grins.

Vince smiles, puts his hand on Nikki’s face and gives it a shove. 

Nikki laughs as his neck bends back. He looks a little maniacal. Well, he looks terrible, really. He’s lost a lot of weight, his skin is pale, his beautiful green eyes look dull. He’s living from hit to hit and half the time he has no clue what’s real and what isn’t. Part of Vince wants to wrap Nikki up tightly in his arms and whisper in his ear - ridiculous things like, ‘ _It’s gonna be okay_ ’, and ‘ _I got you_ ’. When it obviously isn’t, and he definitely _does not_. Another part of him wants to break Nikki’s nose and kick him out of his bunk, leave him on the floor for the night and have him wake up with his face all caked with blood. It’s always a bunch of different extremes vying for the upper hand, but right now, there is _no_ part of him that thinks they’re going to fuck.

Though Nikki’s still groping at him, hand squeezing his ass cheeks and fingers slipping between, it feels like it’s mostly for show. Maybe it’s a way for him to be able to stay. 

Vince grabs a fistful of Nikki’s hair and pulls, makes Nikki pay attention. “I’m tired,” he says gently.

Nikki seems to register the shift and pauses.

“Turn around.”

Nikki slowly turns over. Vince nestles in behind him, slots their legs together, wraps an arm around him and rests his palm against Nikki’s chest. He gives Nikki a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and nuzzles the back of his neck. “Go to sleep,” he murmurs.

Nikki stays still, but tense, for awhile. Vince pretends not to notice, just keeps brushing his nose against Nikki’s skin, adding a tiny kiss every once in awhile. He listens to the music from the other area of the bus, where Tommy’s still partying with the girls. It takes three songs before Nikki starts to relax. Vince isn’t sure Nikki will be able to sleep, but it seems he’s decided to stay while Vince does.

Vince is just starting to doze off, when Nikki puts his arm over Vince’s and interlocks their fingers.

“It’s gonna be okay. I got you,” Vince whispers.


End file.
